


The Swanberries

by aliencupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Sex Pollen, Water Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/pseuds/aliencupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandro should have paid more attention in botany and known better than to eat those seemingly-harmless berries, but the consequences of his mistake might not be so bad. Someone will help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swanberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



Leandro should have paid more attention to his botany lessons because those berries hadn’t been the harmless gooseberries he’d thought. They’d tasted like sour sawdust, and, more importantly, they were making him sick. With just a few berries, Leandro had gotten hot all over as he walked through the woods. Leandro wished his botany lessons had included a unit about wild fruit on fae lands, and he wished he’d had the sense to stay away or at least stay away from the dishonest food.

“Oh dear. Did you eat any of my swanberries? I’m so very sorry,” a voice said.

“Swanberries?” Leandro didn’t turn in the direction of the voice, hoping its owner would leave so he could deal with this on his own. In his state, even the voice sounded like something Leandro wanted to taste.

“They’re a magical cousin of gooseberries that looks almost exactly the same. With an aphrodisiac effect.” 

The owner of the voice appeared in Leandro’s field of vision despite his desires, and he was one of the fae, with damned iridescent rose gold wings glittering in the sun. Leandro did not want look at those, or at the fairy’s implausibly shiny shoulder-length hair in a much darker shade of rose gold, no matter how much it shimmered.

Leandro could resist all of the fairy’s drug-induced charms, could resist his sky blue eyes, pale peachy skin with not a single blemish and too-perfect delicate features; he didn’t have to be hypnotized by the fae’s short tunic that matched those sky blue eyes. The fairy _looked_ like the magical creature he was, too shining and shimmering to be human. It all had to be the sex berries and the fact Leandro had been dumped. 

“Do you have an antidote? Because this is just a _little_ uncomfortable. Who are you, anyway? Do you have a name?” said Leandro.

“My name in the fae tongue is not so easily for sale, but you may call me Aurelio. I’m afraid there’s no antidote, but the swanberries wear off eventually. In a day or two, maybe longer. Humans aren’t really supposed to eat them. And there’s a slight chance you’ll fall into a coma if you don’t get release.”

A coma sounded just fantastic to Leandro. “Is DIY an option?”

“The nature of the swanberries means that the touch of another is required to counter the spell they’ve cast on you,” said Aurelio.

“Why couldn’t I have eaten the sex berries when I still had a boyfriend? Fuck your stupid sex berries. How am I supposed to walk home when I’m drugged on berries that tasted like sour sawdust?”

“Are you insulting my berries?”

“Considering they fucking drugged me, yes.”

“You didn’t have to eat them. Maybe going for a swim would help. I have a pool.”

“If I drown, my ghost will sue your winged ass.”

“I wouldn’t go up against fae lawyers if I were you. Trust me on this one. My uncle still has nightmares from his legal disputes.” Aurelio visibly shuddered at the recollection. “Your people and mine may have negotiated a treaty that allows you to walk through these lands, but I wouldn’t go so far as to _sue_ any of us.”

“I guess your pool wouldn’t hurt if you don’t mind seeing me naked.” Leandro could always drown himself - minus ill-advised posthumous legal disputes - if it didn’t work. He knew he wasn’t going to do that, but it sounded more pleasant than falling into a coma and more dignified than asking Aurelio to fuck him. Humans did _not_ ask fae for anything if they wanted to survive. It was different, or so Leandro told himself, if the fae offered first.

“I won’t mind. It’s right this way.” Aurelio gestured, his damned iridescent rose gold wings glittering in the sun.

Leandro’s libido just wanted revenge on Elias for dumping him; there was no genuine attraction to Aurelio, and Leandro wondered if pushing Aurelio into the dirt would defuse the tension pulling at Leandro’s every nerve. He was no taller than Aurelio and had no magic, but he was more heavily muscled.

He stomped as he followed Aurelio, footsteps overly heavy on the pathway. Of course, Aurelio moved as gracefully as his lithe body would suggest, which only made Leandro want to push him more. Heat built up in him, and he tried to tell himself it was anger.

“We’re here,” said Aurelio.

“You told me you had a pool,” said Leandro.

“You can swim in it, which is all that should matter.”

“I know that.”

“Pond or pool, you can call it by either name, really.”

All that stomping through the forest had lead Leandro to a small body of water, stone artfully framing the edges in a way he couldn’t be sure was natural. On one side stood a rock face made of the same gray stone. It seemed to meld into the hillside, and a gentle waterfall poured down over a grotto carved into the stone. When Leandro blinked, the waterfall grotto and pond were still there.

Leandro hoped getting in the pool would help more than merely looking at it did. The waterfall pond was _sexy_. Leandro was hot all over, a flush almost certainly reddening his olive-toned skin; unfortunately, his skin didn’t hide any blushing, especially in this condition. Growling, Leandro ripped off his shirt, undershirt, shoes, and socks. He unbuckled his belt with more force than necessary and did not try hard to avoid Aurelio when he tossed it aside.

The pants and boxers came off with even greater urgency, being tighter than Leandro could tolerate. Again, he didn’t bother trying to avoid Aurelio.

“It’s too shallow for diving,” said Aurelio.

“Would a head injury cancel out these bullshit berries?”

“It’s unlikely.”

“Fine, I won’t dive then.” Leandro wished Aurelio wouldn’t look at him; those looks made Leandro want to give Aurelio a head injury.

Deliberately avoiding Aurelio, Leandro slid into the pool; he didn’t go slowly because he just could not think anymore. The coolness of the water shocked him for a moment, clearing his mind from the relentless need building up inside him. Instead of unwanted desire, Leandro felt the softness of the bottom of the pond and noticed how the water came reached up to a little bit below his waist. He walked around before sinking into a sitting position and treading water.

The cleared mind didn’t last. Leandro ducked his head below the surface to try and break himself out of his need. All he succeeded in doing was drenching his dark brown curls. He wondered how he looked to Aurelio now. Growling again, he swam towards the waterfall; maybe it would shut off his body’s overexcited systems.

Before he reached the waterfall, Leandro sensed a disturbance, hearing something _off_ above the waterfall’s soft rumbling. He turned around, to find Aurelio had joined him in the water, without his clothes. The water skimmed his obviously-bare, too-round ass.

Leandro said, “You can’t be in here.”

“It’s my pool.”

“I don’t care. Couldn’t you at least have kept your clothes on? You’re kind of distracting.”

“You took off your clothes.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Because you’re even hotter with your clothes off, dammit.” Leandro smashed the surface of the water, sending a wave at Aurelio’s face.

“Do my apparent good looks displease you?” Aurelio splashed Leandro in retaliation.

“Yes.” 

Leandro spluttered at the attack and splashed Aurelio once more. Aurelio retailed again with an even bigger splash, giggling as if this were a normal occasion and they were normal people having a friendly water fight. There was nothing to do but aim another wave at Aurelio, ordinary circumstance or no. That splash attack just made Aurelio laugh again. Light glinted off the water droplets on Aurelio’s wings, Aurelio’s eyes sparkling to match.

Aurelio looked even more magical when he was wet and naked. The water shined on all the contours of his body, dripping in hypnotic patterns. Leandro was hot enough to be surprised his own body didn’t make the water start steaming. He tried ducking under again, which did nothing but give him a blurred view of Aurelio’s lower half. The plan to cool off by getting in the pool was _not_ working.

If he hadn’t been in several feet of water, Leandro would have stomped over to the waterfall. As it was, he popped up from under the surface and swam the rest of the way there. He stood under the waterfall, looking up at it as if in prayer. Maybe if he prayed to it, the shower would act like cold showers were supposed to, except this part of the pond was shallow enough to leave him exposed. Thinking about what Aurelio could see made Leandro’s cock ache.

The waterfall just couldn’t quench the fire in Leandro’s nerves. The waterfall poured more desire into him, amplifying the feeling that he might burst out of his skin. Something had to stop this; with the new dizziness, Leandro worried a coma was not unlikely. He might drown here, but being in the pool was better than being outside it, probably.

When Leandro saw Aurelio approaching, he stepped into the grotto as if he could hide there. Aurelio did not heed his wordless psychic pleas to leave. Leandro didn’t trust himself to speak, and cursing at fairies was unwise. Aurelio glowed so much that Leandro was tempted to curse him anyway.

Aurelio entered the grotto, reflected light spilling over him as he passed through the waterfall. This close, magic flowed from Aurelio powerfully enough Leandro could sense it like a physical thing. Leandro backed up further into the grotto.

“You’re unwell,” said Aurelio.

“No shit.”

“You do recall there’s a risk of coma, don’t you?”

“A _slight_ risk, you said. What’s your point?”

“You haven’t asked me to help.”

“With what?” Leandro decided to feign ignorance. He wasn’t sure Aurelio meant what Leandro suspected he did, and he still didn’t think asking Aurelio to help out would be a good idea. His cock, naturally, disagreed.

“With release. I’m surprised you’re not begging me for it.”

“I have self-control.” The words came out more breathless and strained than Leandro intended.

Aurelio came closer, gliding through the water. In response, Leandro stepped back so there would be some distance between them. The grotto shrank as Aurelio neared; Aurelio glowed too much for such a small space.

“You may have self-control, but I’m not sure I do,” said Aurelio.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I don’t like seeing you in distress.”

“Then go away so you won’t see me? The distress isn’t exactly optional.” Leandro leaned against the wall of the grotto so he could stand. If he didn’t keep control of himself somehow, he might fall to his knees.

Pouting, Aurelio said, “Why don’t you want me to help? Is the idea of being with me so unpleasant?”

That pulled an unwilling laugh from Leandro. “It would be more than pleasant. I just know you never take anything from the fae, and you never, ever ask them to help. And you definitely don’t beg.”

“You already took my berries.”

Leandro admitted to himself that Aurelio had a point there. If Leandro had wanted to avoid entanglements with the fae, he shouldn’t have been so careless about trying wild fruit. He glanced down so he wouldn’t have to look Aurelio in the eye. That was a mistake. Leandro caught sight of Aurelio’s cock, and unlike the rest of him, it wasn’t delicate, though it was still elegant. Aurelio’s cock was thicker than Leandro’s and roughly equal in length. Leandro whimpered, unsure how much more of this situation he could take. The clean scent of the pond and the rumble of the waterfall amplified all the sensations running through Leandro. Everything looked, sounded, or smelled like sex, particularly the hint of roses that had to be Aurelio.

“If I really wanted, I could keep you here even without having sex. You clearly want to protect yourself, but you’re having a bad reaction to my berries and I worry. It would be easier to just give in. Your pride isn’t worth falling into a coma.”

“You said it was a slight risk.”

“I may have minimized.”

There was no real choice, even if Leandro didn’t trust Aurelio not to try something weird after they were done. The idea of actually doing it reminded Leandro of the last time he’d been with Elias, which he had managed not to think much about until now.

Leandro said, “I guess a coma would be worse. Maybe.”

“I _might_ be less horrible than a serious medical condition. You know how to flatter a man, don’t you?”

Compared to Leandro, Aurelio remained infuriatingly calm, his arousal notwithstanding. He didn’t shake like Leandro did, and Leandro needed to do something to maintain control.

“Turn around, and get on your knees,” said Leandro.

“Alright, but if you want me to suck your cock, I don’t know if I need to turn around.”

“Just do what I said, okay?”

Miraculously, Aurelio complied, turning around and sinking to his knees with an inhuman amount of grace. The movement emphasized the shine of his wings, and Leandro took a moment to glare at their beauty. They barely grazed the surface of the water. Leandro glared at them one more time before lowering himself to his knees with far less grace than Aurelio. Once he was on his knees, Leandro did feel a bit steadier. He hoped Aurelio wouldn’t be so steady soon.

Leandro maneuvered himself behind Aurelio so that Aurelio knelt between his legs. He ignored the way he wavered as he moved, preferring to concentrate on other things. He reached out and touched the edge of one of Aurelio’s wings. It fluttered beneath his fingertips. Leandro liked that reaction. He liked it even more when running his fingertips along the edge of the wing elicited a small gasp from Aurelio.

He repeated the action with his other hand, gliding both sets of fingertips along the soft, shimmering surface of Aurelio’s wings. Those wings kept fluttering beneath Leandro’s hands, and it was almost enough to distract him from his aching cock. When Leandro pressed down just a touch harder on the wings, Aurelio moaned. It reminded Leandro of the rumbling waterfall.

Aurelio’s wings shimmered more and fluttered faster the longer Leandro played with them. As soft and translucent as those wings were, they were made of strong stuff. Leandro could press into them with no trouble and get Aurelio to respond. Before he realized what he was doing, Leandro leaned forward and pressed a kiss to one of Aurelio’s wings. That drew forth the deepest moan yet. Leandro did it again and again, peppering kisses all over those wings. They tasted of candied roses. 

The plan had been to regain control by unraveling Aurelio, but getting enough of that candied-rose taste was impossible for Leandro. He licked at Aurelio’s wings, losing himself in their magic. His heart fluttered as much as Aurelio’s wings did. He would not, however, admit defeat.

His body didn’t care what he wanted; Leandro licked the surface of one of Aurelio’s wings again and collapsed into the water. He flailed and choked, having no idea which way was up. Water surrounded him, inside and out.

Arms soon surrounded him as well. They pulled Leandro out of the water. For a wild moment, he had no idea whom they belonged to. Leandro coughed and spat out far too much water. Only then did he recognize Aurelio’s arms. He tried squirming away because even almost drowning couldn’t kill his arousal. Nearly dying just had Leandro burning hotter. His plan to regain control had failed more spectacularly than he could have imagined.

“This is is getting foolish. Would you just calm down and let me fuck you?” said Aurelio.

Leandro squirmed some more, but he wasn’t truly trying to get away. He and Aurelio were pressed together now, sitting down in the water which came up to their chests. Leandro was ensconced in Aurelio’s lap.

“Fine.” Leandro couldn’t fight it anymore, not when he was encircled by Aurelio’s arms and likely to burn up from the inside even with the water surrounding them. 

He could feel Aurelio’s arousal against his own and found himself wriggling against it. Aurelio just murmured something under his breath. It sounded a little like laughter. Leandro didn’t ask what it was.

“Ready? I’m all prepared.” Aurelio grasped Leandro’s hips and positioned Leandro over his cock.

That murmuring must have been some kind of fae lube spell. Leandro laughed at the ridiculousness of everything. Even in the dim light of the grotto, Aurelio glowed. 

Leandro said, “I’m ready.”

Aurelio thrust up, and Leandro sank down onto his cock. Leandro wrapped his arms around the top of Aurelio’s shoulders in order to steady himself, which was futile. He cried out when Aurelio entered more smoothly than should have been possible. There was no being steady when Aurelio’s cock somehow filled the very center of his being. Leandro quaked and couldn’t stop. In mere seconds, the pleasure reached such an intensity it bled into fear.

The rumble of the water grew louder in Leandro’s mind, matching the increasing intensity of his need. Aurelio grew brighter like the waterfall grew louder, and Leandro knew that wasn’t just his imagination. He pressed himself closer to Aurelio, helplessly drawn to him. Forces from outside Leandro took over every inch of him, a mix of desire from the berries and Aurelio’s mesmerizing magic presence. The need Leandro felt simply couldn’t be natural, couldn’t be _him_.

Lustful noises added to the sounds of both the waterfall and the water in which Leandro and Aurelio sat, the combination like nothing Leandro had ever heard. Aurelio gasped and moaned, and Leandro matched him in some kind of harmony. It was like they were weaving a magic spell together even though Leandro was only human.

That impossible magic spell pushed Leandro’s desire near to the breaking point. He was going to come apart soon, the mere currents of the water overwhelming against sensitized skin. Simple sensations were no longer simple.

Aurelio came apart first, crying out softly in the fae tongue. Leandro felt Aurelio release inside him, and that was all it took for Leandro to go over the edge. He didn’t even need to touch his cock; the mere fact of Aurelio’s pleasure did it, sent Leandro riding a wave of pleasure that seemed like it would never end.

It did end, though. Leandro came down, vaguely noticing Aurelio softening and pulling out. He couldn’t remain upright without Aurelio’s help, collapsing into his arms. Even now, Aurelio had better control. He appeared able to handle himself, murmuring something Leandro decided was a cleanup spell.

“Feeling better?” said Aurelio.

Leandro couldn’t answer immediately. Aurelio proceeded to grab him and carry him out of the pond while he remained in a post-sex haze.

Eventually, Leandro was able to say, “I think the sex berries won’t kill me. Thank you.” He felt a bit more like being polite than he had before sex with Aurelio.

“Goodness, I’m sorry.”

“It’s over now, right?”

“I’d hoped it wouldn’t be quite that upsetting for you.”

“What?” Leandro said. Aurelio was making no sense whatsoever to him.

Aurelio placed Leandro down on a patch of grass near the waterfall pond. He frowned at Leandro, which was an odd look on his unfairly pretty face.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” said Aurelio.

Leandro was going to tell Aurelio he must have ingested some bizarre berries himself when he decided to lift a hand to his face. Much to his surprise, Leandro felt wetness there that he suspected wasn’t pond water. This was the wrong occasion for post-sex tears. The last time Leandro had experienced that particular reaction had been with Elias, right _before_ being dumped. Remembering Elias only made the tears flow faster.

“You can point me at the exit anytime. After you give me my clothes back.” Leandro wasn’t sure where they were.

“You are in no condition to go off on your own.”

“I’ve had sex tears before. They’re normal. I’m not going to cause a watery apocalypse.”

“I’m not worried about some apocalypse; I’m worried about _you_.”

The concern was completely unnecessary. Leandro wished Aurelio would understand that, even if Leandro was almost sobbing as he said, “I told you the sex tears are fucking normal. As in you don’t need to worry.”

Aurelio did not understand the meaning of “unnecessary” because, contrary to any sort of human logic, he pulled Leandro up into an embrace. They sat together like that for a long time before anyone spoke.

“Why are you hugging me? Aren’t fae supposed to be capricious?” said Leandro, finally.

“You’re confused and clearly think I’m erratic and untrustworthy. Isn’t that the very essence of capriciousness? If the sex tears are so very normal, isn’t holding your lover normal, too?”

“We’re not lovers. We had sex once because I was stupid enough to eat your sex berries. I could star in a parable about paying attention during botany lessons.” Leandro’s sex tears, as normal as they were, wouldn’t stop.

“You’d make an attractive protagonist, that’s for certain,” said Aurelio. “You may not understand this, but I take the welfare of these lands seriously. The life here is under my purview, and you hadn’t violated the treaty. Well, the legalities of your situation were a bit fuzzy.”

“Fuzzy legalities? That doesn’t mean I, as a human intruder, ought to be drowned in your waterfall pond rather than fucked in it? Are you sure?”

No matter what he did, Leandro’s “sex tears” kept coming. The last thing he needed was dehydration from something so embarrassing. Aurelio’s quiet laughter didn’t exactly make the awkwardness disappear.

Aurelio said, “Like I told you, I’m one of the fae and I’m supposed to be capricious. I’ve decided your welfare is my responsibility. Well, it will be my responsibility as long as you give me your name. Can you do that? Perhaps I should have killed you in the pond, but then I would have had to clean it up. The magical effort wouldn’t have been worth it, and sex is a lot more fun than disposing of dead bodies.”

Leandro burst into hysterical laughter. The sex tears became tears of mirth because Aurelio was absurd. This whole situation was absurd. A random fairy cared more about him than Elias had by the end of their relationship.

“I’m Leandro. And Elias might have preferred cleaning up dead bodies,” Leandro said through his laugher. His stomach was starting to cramp with it.

“Elias is your ex?” Aurelio still embraced Leandro.

“Yeah.”

“If he would prefer gruesome cleanup to _you_ , then it’s better that he’s an ex, yes? I cannot imagine this Elias had good taste.”

“Considering his current boyfriend….” Leandro wasn’t going to say this out loud, but Aurelio was a thousand times better at sex than Elias was. Elias and his current boyfriend were probably generating as much heat as two wet noodles when they were in bed together.

When he hadn’t noticed, Leandro’s tears had dried up. It must have been the laughter turning them into tears of amusement, which were far nicer than sex tears with a near-stranger.

“If I had to eat sex berries while single and fuck a stranger who could kill me with a flick of his wrist, I’m glad that it was you.” Leandro could admit that much.

Aurelio chuckled. “You are a master of flattery. I truly am sorry you had to go through that. Perhaps I should start labeling my berries, though I feel that may be a bit too much for one of my people.”

“If you put up a sign telling people not to eat the sex berries, _everyone_ would try to eat the fucking sex berries.”

“You have a point there. I’ll keep the labels off my swanberries, then.”

“Thanks for helping me out.” It felt strangely good for Leandro to say that.

“It was hardly an imposition. You might consider this an inappropriate offer, but if you’re ever in these woods again, I would be happy to ‘help out’ some more if you like, no swanberries required.”

Leandro blinked, not believing Aurelio’s offer at first. He then noticed he and Aurelio were still in each other’s arms, naked. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as he would have expected, and it did make Leandro wonder what sex with one of the fae under more natural circumstances would be like.

As strange as it was to believe, Leandro decided he would take Aurelio up on his offer someday, maybe someday soon.


End file.
